


Stop the Damned Thing

by YaoiFanGirlYuri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: MicroMacro, Microphilia, Other, Pocket, Size, Vibrator, alarm, cellphone, cum, cumming untouched, sleepy!dean, tiy!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiFanGirlYuri/pseuds/YaoiFanGirlYuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is trapped on Dean's pocket with his cellphone set on vibration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop the Damned Thing

Great, this was just great. Sam had been on Dean’s pocket all day long, and apparently the jerk of his brother had forgotten that he was even in there! Normally that wouldn’t really be a problem, since most of the times he can climb out on his own when Dean or Cas fall asleep, but this time Dean had chosen to wear his jacket that apparently has zipper closing pockets. Leaving Sam completely trapped inside.

During the day, while Dean was still working on the damned hunt, he had shoved his cell phone right on top of Sam, and zipped closed the pocket, leaving Sam nearly crushed under it. 

Now, Sam could tell that Dean was profoundly sleeping, the snores penetrating to his little prison. At least the phone shed some light to his where-abouts. Sam tried kicking, screaming, punching what he thought might be Dean’s body, to just realise that being in the pocket significantly reduced the impact of his movements.

So Sam laid down, waiting for Dean to wakeup or at least try to check his phone so that he would get out.

Suddenly, an alarm went of, bad luck had it for Sam that said alarm was on vibration mode, no noise being created, or at least not for Dean. The already small quarters where rattling and Sam being as closed to the phone as he was, well, poor tiny sam was being subbed off by the phone.

Sam desperately tried, to no avail, to make the alarm stop, but he didn’t know Dean’s cellphone password, and while fighting against te unmeasurable shaking of the phone, he had come closer, and tumbled, leaving the phone just right above him. 

“Dean, DEAN! PLEASE HELP ME, I CAN’T ANYMORE!” was all Sam could manage to scream before cumming, the shear strength of the phone rubbing against him making him release.

After some 15 seconds after cumming though, the phone stopped moving, but that didn’t mean it was over for Sam, he still couldn’t get his footing back and move from under the cellphone when after five minutes, the alarm went off again.

This continued for over 2 hours, the phone vibrating for almost 5 minutes straight before it going off for 5 more minutes. Sam was exhausted and filthy, and he had cummed all over his brother’s jacket. 

Thank god, Dean had just woken up, and the first thing he did was grab his phone, he checked the time and said something along the lines of “Oh! Fuck!” trapping once more Sam’s tiny figure inside of the zippered pocket. At least he was alone now.


End file.
